


A Request Ignored

by wainwrightsbane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Other, its what she deserves, location in a malec scene, love u alexa, she never stops talking about it, this is for alexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wainwrightsbane/pseuds/wainwrightsbane
Summary: Alexa mullen is just your normal, average 16 year old. She likes to cook by the book, talk to friends online (shout-out egghunters), and most importantly, watch this tv show called Shadowhunters. What happens when one of the directors ignores her request to put a particular song in one of her favorite ship’s scenes? Only one way to find out.





	A Request Ignored

**Author's Note:**

> • hey y'all, if you follow @westallec on twitter, you will pretty much already know that alexa is the #1 location in a malec scene fan. so because she nEVER SHUTS UP ABOUT IT, i wrote this for her because when me, her and abby were talking, i came up with this weird little story about alexa and well, i wanted to share it. so yeah, hope y'all (especially alexa) enjoy it. (;  
> — bellacer  
> (sorry if there’s any mistakes, i did rush this a little LOL)

It was a warm, sunny morning when Alexa woke up from her beauty sleep after her daily routine of tweeting Todd to put Location in a malec scene. Over the course of, let's say, a month or two, she's come up with various ways on how she can get him to notice her, but nothing has worked so far. Even one of her internet friends, bellacer, got noticed by him TWICE instead of her, after she's tweeted him over 80 million times. She's starting to get sick of it, wishing she could find one perfect way to get his attention somehow. As she lays in bed, thinking about it more and more, she comes up with this plan that for sure will get his attention and force him to put Location in a malec scene. So she bolted out of bed and got ready, and made her way to her lab to get everything set up. 

*************

It is now evening, and Alexa has just finished her greatest plan to get Todd to notice her request. Forehead covered in sweat, she quickly gathers all the necessary equipment, puts on her ninja outfit, gets her plane ticket from her desk, and heads off to the airport to fly to Canada.

*************

She arrives in Canada the next morning and heads to the hotel in her toddmobile. Once she gets to her hotel room, she lays out the plan onto the bed and looks it over and makes sure that everything is in order.

"Okay, Matt and Harry should be filming their scenes at 5pm tonight, that's when i'll strike. Todd will most likely be there, so it works out perfectly." Alexa thinks as she rolls up the paper and puts it in her bag. 

She heads out at 4pm so she has enough time to get there and be in position when they start to film their scenes. 

*************

Alexa arrives to the filming building that the actors and director are at at 4:45pm. She gets into the building with no problem, thanks to her incredible ninja skills and having a black belt in Taekwondo. As she gets into position, she hears Matt and Harry talking about their photo booth pictures they are about to take, discussing how they should pose and make the fan girls cry. She wants to stop and admire them and thank them for their portrayal of malec, but she can't waste any time (and also they would call security on her as she is not allowed into the building). 

Walking through the building without getting caught was a struggle, but she managed to pull through and get into position. She spots Todd  
to the side of the producers, on his phone tweeting everyone but her, which makes her angry and full of rage. She looks over and sees that Matt and Harry are about to start their photo shoot for the photo booth shots. It's time. 

With the blowtorch in her hand, she aims it a little to the right of both Matt and Harry so it doesn't actually hit them and presses the button to shoot fire out the tip. Both Matt and Harry zoom out of there in a fear for their lives. All the producers and Todd look up to see Alexa looking very determined and full of rage as she screams out to Todd in a  
sort of way that can make your blood run cold. 

"PUT LOCATION IN A MALEC SCENE YOU FUCKER! I WILL GET WHAT I WANT! YOU CAN'T IGNORE ME ANYMORE! AHAHAJAHHAHAHAH"

Todd then realizes that THIS is the girl who keeps spamming him with tweets about putting Location in a malec scene. He quickly grabs the closest object to him and throws it at her. 

"You girl! Stop attacking me! I will continue to ignore you and carry on with my life and tweet people other than you! #ignoretherequest #youdon'tscareme #shadowhuntersseason3"

Alexa screams as she flies down from where she was hiding and tries to use her ninja skills to subdue Todd and make him give into the request. Apparently he too has ninja skills, and manages to attack her with a kick that sends her flying through the building and back outside next to her toddmobile. 

Todd and the other producers go outside to see if Alexa will pull anything next. Feeling defeated, she stands up and gets on top of her toddmobile and shouts out to Todd. 

"THIS IS NOT OVER! I WILL GET WHAT I WANT AND YOU WON'T STOP ME! I'LL BE BACK!!"

Alexa gets into her toddmobile and flies off into the sun, screaming Location as loud as she can so Todd can hear.

At least she was able to get her notice from him. 

"Todd, what the hell was that???!!" some producer from the group calls out. 

Todd replies with a simple sentence that makes all the producers' skin crawl.

"The flying demon."

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> • wow, that was.....interesting. well, it's done, and i don't know if i'll ever be the same again. hope y'all enjoyed! i'm going to go and dig myself a grave to crawl into now! bye!


End file.
